HOMENAJES
by usagilita
Summary: HOLA PUES AQUI DE NUEVO PERO  AHORA HACIENDO HOMENAJES A MI PAREJA FAVORITA Y A UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITA DE FANFICTION YLONENPATTZ GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO LAS HISTORIAS TANTO COMO LO FUERON PARA MI GRACIAS YLONENPATTZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI **_

_**La historia es de **__**'**__**ylonenpattz**__**'**_

**Óleotico**

**I**

Serena miraba distraída por la ventana, hace 5 minutos que observaba al chico de cabellos negro azabache que jugaba futbol americano fuera de su salón de clases.

-¿Tsukino? –en ese momento miro furiosa su hermano que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Haruca – murmuro Bella enojada, se acomodo en su asiento y Haruca sonrió, aclaro su garganta mirando su reloj.

-Bien, debido a que esta fue una semana algo ajetreada por sus exámenes, es momento de su proyecto final para que el estrés lo consuma- sonrió divertido ante las expresiones que se formaron en el salón de clases –Silencio kou o le encargo doble proyecto- lo apunto con su dedo acusador mientras todos reían.

-¿De qué se tratara esta vez profesor?- una enérgica Mina levanto su voz para llamar la atención del profesor. Haruca se quedo pensando durante un momento mientras se reclinaba contra su escritorio.

-Como se que ya tienen la edad suficiente para estar en universidad y sé que todos son completamente serios y capaces… Como yo- se cruzo de brazos y miró a Serena- su proyecto final de artes será una pintura al oleo de una persona…

-Eso es fácil- murmuraron de fondo.

-Así es Furujata, su primer paso será encontrar a una persona para pintar, ahora viene lo divertido, como hablamos en estas clases acerca del pudor y la belleza del cuerpo humano en todos sus significados, tendrán que pintar a alguien desnudo -Serena golpeo su cara con su mano, Haruca no se le tomaba nada enserio aun siendo maestro de Artes- No es nada fuera de lo normal, es como verse en un espejo. Quiero ese trabajo para dentro de 24 horas, el que no lo traiga nos vemos en vacaciones. Pueden retirarse la clase acabo.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, mientras Serena y Mina esperaron hasta el final. Ambas pensando en si golpear a Haruca o no.

-Creo que hablare con Michiru- dijo Mina segura –Si ella habla con Haruca estoy 110% segura que cambiara de opinión acerca del trabajo final. Es embarazoso.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Mina- suspiro Serena –Lo mejor es que vayas buscando a quien pintar, te veo mañana- Mina beso su mejilla y salió del salón de clases dejando a una Serena sonrojada.

Ella sabía que Haruca había hecho apropósito por una apuesta que hizo con ella en la mañana. Serena alzo su mirada atraves de la ventana para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul observándola curiosamente. Él le sonrió y ella le regreso la sonrisa, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de clase decidida.

-Serena.

-Hola Saori- cerró la puerta de su casillero y se puso la chaqueta.

-¿Apurada?- enarcó una ceja.

-Un poco sí, tengo una tarea importante que hacer y necesito ayuda de alguien.

-¿Entonces no te quedaras a la junta después de clases?- Serena rodó los ojos dándole la espalda.

-Estoy ocupada Saori, hablamos después- metió las manos en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar dejando a una Saori boquiabierta.

Al salir al campus se mordió el labio y suspiro un par de veces antes de ir a pedirle a alguien ser su 100 asegurado. No estaba preocupada por el hecho de pedirlo, a ella no le importaba, si no que no sabía a quién pedírselo.

-¿Seya? No, demasiado joven y pervertido. ¿Kelvin? Puaj, no es para nada mi gusto, ni aunque me dieran 100 dólares. Si voy a ver algún pene delante de mi cara por horas debe ser algo de mi agrado- murmuró mirando entre la población masculina.

-Hola Serena- la pequeña rubia giro de golpe y se encontró con su 100 asegurado.

-Hola Armando.

-Dime Darien, Tsukino, el hecho de que seas parte del periódico de esta universidad no te hace más o menos para llamarme así.

-Lo siento Darien, es la costumbre de las fotos, ya sabes Armando D.. Tu camiseta del americano…- comenzó a divagar.

-Claro, claro- sonrió y Serena le regreso en automático la sonrisa -¿Estabas en clase cierto? Te espiaba por la ventana –Serena comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta que Darien la seguía.

-Así es, no me puedo quejar, yo espiaba tus jugadas de futbol.

-Si, también lo note. Pues… me estaba preguntando si harías algo más tarde, hay un café muy cerca, podemos ir si quieres. O hay una película muy buena… –Serena se mordió el labio, esto sería demasiado fácil para ella.

-A decir verdad tengo una tarea muy importante, un trabajo final y necesito ayuda- ella se paró y lo volteo a verlo pestañeando y sonriendo –Y quiero que tú me ayudes. Serías un 100 asegurado.

-Sería un placer – dijo Darien sonriendo- ¿Matemáticas? ¿Física? ¿Biología? Dime para que soy bueno- Darien parecía entusiasmado al ver que una chica pedía su ayuda sin fines malos.

-Es una tarea de artes- Serena volvió a caminar hacia las habitaciones del campus, dándole la espalda.

-¿Pintura?

-Si, mi trabajo final es pintar a alguien.

-Bueno, el arte también se me da.

-Todo se te da a ti Chiba ¿Y de modelaje?

-Para que termines de odiarme también- ambos rieron.

-Bueno, pues entonces serás mi modelo para mi trabajo final – afirmó Serena.

-Eso será un placer, dime cual es el tema.

-Desnudos…- dijo Serena sonriendo al ver la ceja enarcada de Darien.

-¿Quieres pintarme desnudo?- Serena torció los labios y asintió.

-Solo será eso Serena, vamos, grandes masas de las chicas del campus conocen al famoso Darien ¿Una más cuál es la diferencia? Además es para algo bueno.

Darien lo pensó por un momento, la situación era demasiado extraña para él, nunca le habían hecho una proposición de ese tipo estando sobrio.

Serena por el contrario estaba algo emocionada y excitada por el hecho de ver a Darien Chiba desnudo, ella misma admitía que él era el chico más guapo del campus y para su suerte el la buscaba después de unas cuantas entrevistas para el periódico escolar en el que ella formaba parte.

-¿Y bien?- Darien miro los curiosos ojos de enfrente. Ambos sabían que él no se negaría, sin embargo resultaba algo embarazoso solo ver a Darien –Prometo ver y no tocar- rieron –Vamos semental, sabes que eres un 100 asegurado y que todas las zorras de esta escuela me envidiarían al conseguir lo que ellas no- para Darien era divertido ver la forma directa de la que hablaba Serena.

-De acuerdo- llegaron a los apartamentos y Serena sintió un escalofrió- Pero será muy incomodo para ti.

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo sarcástica- Podre con el ambiente.

Sin decir nada, comenzaron a caminar hacia el piso de Serena, cuando llegaron a la puerta el la sostuvo y ella paso.

-Bonito apartamento- Darien miró cada detalle maravillado por el buen gusto de ella, dándole la espalda.

-Gracias, siéntete cómodo, iré a traer las cosas para… comenzar.

Le dio una mirada a su ancha espalda, esa camisa azul se veía demasiado bien en el, podía imaginar sus manos pasando por su espalda una y otra vez tratando de quitársela. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió por las cosas, Darien se sentó en el sofá y pasó sus manos por su cabello cobrizo ¿Por qué se sentía ansioso?

-¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?

-¿Cuál es tu mejor postura?- pregunto Bella bromeando.

-Que graciosa Tsukino.

-Pues lo mejor sería parado, pero no sé si te parezca la forma más cómoda- acomodo sus materiales y trajo una silla que siempre usaba- Como tu gustes, se natural Chiba. No te trastornes, no seré la primera que hace esto ni que te ve desnudo. Es parte de mis estudios- hizo su cabello en una coleta –Veelo como un aporte a la ciencia de las artes –dijo burlona.

Darien suspiró frustrado y quito sus zapatos mientras sentía la mirada de Serena sobre él, los hizo a un lado y después quito su camisa lentamente. Serena trago saliva al ver esos perfecto abdominales frente a sus ojos, su piel era tan pálida, incluso más que ella. Miro las delicadas líneas de su pecho y comenzó a sentir un calor en su interior. Los ojos azules de Darien miraron a Serena de una manera diferente, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de forma socarrona.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- se cruzó de brazos y se formaron unos impresionantes bíceps, pero nada para sacar a Serena de quicio.

-Sigue soñando Chiba- se quito su chamarra y quedo con una blusa de tirantes negra- Bien, puedes comenzar a quitarte lo demás, ilumíname- abrió los ojos y miró sonriendo a Darien.

Era su manera de coquetear y vaya que se le daba bien, se le conocía por ser unas de las chicas más populares del campus y por ser de las más difíciles. Algo que Darien estaba a punto de comprobar.

-De acuerdo señorita- comenzó a quitar el cinturón y lo dejo sobre el sillón, la idea de provocar a Serena seguía allí en su mente, por lo cual la miró –Se atoro la cremallera…- Serena entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, puso las manos sobre la cintura de Darien y las deslizo hacia abajo, tocando la piel de aquel chico enigmatico, rozó la cremallera con sus dedos y Darien cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo, Serena rió y deslizó el cierre.

-Listo- pellizco la mejilla de Serena–Si me disculpas me iré a poner cómoda, regreso en un momento en lo que terminas de desnudarte- enarcó una ceja y caminó fuera de la sala.

**Serena POV**

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me dirigi al armario, la ansiedad me tenía sometida hace unos 15 minutos ¿Qué tenía ese Darien chiba? Pues todo, lo tenía todo.

-Genial- me quité los pantalones y tome unos shorts del fondo del armario, los mismos que usaba para pintar, de una manera u otra terminaba con la pintura encima. Cuando regrese a la sala me encontré con la perfecta excusa para conseguir un orgasmo al masturbarme. Darien estaba dándome la espalda y en efecto… no tenía nada puesto. Sentí como de repente el extraño calor regresaba a mi cuerpo y se centraba en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Definitivamente era el mejor cuerpo que había visto en un buen tiempo, claro si quitamos el hecho cuando Mina y yo fuimos a cierto lugar a divertirnos. Sacudí la cabeza y mire su espalda, no pude resistir la tentación de tocarlo, pero me arrepentí al instante en el que volteo con las manos tapando su miembro.

-Es algo incomodo- pude notar que se sonrojo levemente.

-Tranquilo, si no te sientes tan mal puedes imitar la pose típica del David- me senté –Es mejor que comencemos ya, en un rato dejaras de sentir pudor creeme –tome el control del estéreo y centre mis ojos en el – Empezare por tu rostro, así que porfavor mirame y trata de no moverte- prepare el lienzo y Darien cerró los ojos suspirando, después me cohibí un momento cuando me miró directamente. Me quede estatica observándolo, en realidad era demasiada su belleza que me enojaba aceptarlo; después del trance que me sometió comencé a trabajar.

-¿No te incomodas?- su voz me saco del mis pensamientos.

-¿De verte desnudo?- el asintió y yo negué –No, me es normal pintar a alguien, en clase llevan modelos y tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que? – me lleve la mano a la mejilla tomando un mechón de mi propio pelo y por consecuencia, manchándome.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- me quede en silencio y me concentre en pintar sus hombros, marque las finas líneas que se formaban en su abdomen y su pecho, me incline para tomar un poco de agua y Darien carraspeo.

-Lo siento- volvi mi vista a su cuerpo –Para pintar tengo que mirar… asi que…- miré su pene enarcando una ceja y Darien rió al ver mi mueca –Callate Chiba- entrecerré los ojos y trataba de concentrarme, pero vaya que buen modelo superdotado me pusieron enfrente.

No quisiera que alguien me describiera el pene de un hombre, por lo cual solo diré que todas quisieran un amante como esos. No supe como paso, pero finalmente pase por la etapa incomoda, Darien ya estaba más calmado, es que no era nada para incomodarse.

-El cuerpo es arte- dijo en voz alta.

-Asi es- le conteste dándole los últimos detalles a la pintura –Listo- me estire en la silla y me tope con los ojos de Darien–¿Quieres verlo?- me puse de pie y el se acerco por detrás de mi –¿Qué opinas?- empecé a mover la cabeza observando la pintura de distintos angulos –Opino que si te pareces.

-Quedo excelente Serena, te felicito- sonreí.

-Gracias- gire sobre mis talones y me tope de frente con su pecho desnudo, levante mi mirada y me observaba sonriendo.

-Tienes…- se apunto el rostro y titubeo al acercar su mano a mi cara- Un poco de…pintura- su pulgar acarició mi mejilla y froto su dedo contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos un momento y sentí sus dedos deslizarse a mis labios, cuando abrí los ojos el miraba mis labios directamente, nos quedamos asi un momento, hasta que el rió y bajo la mano, lo tome por la muñeca y mi respiración se volvió un jadeo.

-Besame…- las palabras brotaron de mis labios por pura necesidad –Besame Darien.

-¿Eso quieres?- yo me encogí de hombros.

Vi como frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una mueca, después me envolvió en sus brazos y sentí su masculinidad chocar contra mi vientre. Levanté mi cara y capturo mis labios, mis manos rápidamente se enrollaron en su cuello manchandolo con pintura y las suyas me sostuvieron por la cintura.

Mi mente no pensaba de forma coherente en este momento, todo lo que sabía era que el jugador estrella de futbol americano, estaba desnudo, manchado de pintura, besándome, abrazandome y acariciándome. Mire mis manos marcadas en sus hombro en el momento que me cargo y lo abrace por la cintura con mis piernas.

-Darien…- se separo para verme – Quiero hacerlo – el me sonrió de manera socarrona y puso su mano en mi nuca para besarme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que mi blusa estaba en algún lugar del suelo.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, mientras sus labios pasaban una y otra vez por mi cuello. Lo único que podía hacer era jadear por más aire y apretar más mis brazos en su espalda.

-¿De verdad quieres esto?- sus manos pasaron por mi trasero, haciéndome saltar y soltar una risa.

Me desabroche el sostén y lo avente a un lado, miró por un momento mis pechos y después se dejo caer en el sofá, me puse de pie a la vez que el me ayudaba a quitarme, de una manera ilegal debo decir, el resto de la ropa. Se veía demasiado sensual sentado allí, desnudo, mirándome y con su cuerpo manchado de pintura. Paso sus manos por mis costados y mis brazos, eso solo logro causarme un gran montón de escalofríos. Despues llegaron a mis pequeños shorts, con cuidado deslizo la prenda hasta que esta termino en mis pies, observo mis panties negras y se mordió el labio.

Las bajo con delicadeza y quedamos en la misma situación, nos mirábamos mutuamente en silencio hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron, con su dedo índice me invito a sentarme sobre el.

En mis 23 años nunca había experimentado este tipo de placer visual, obedecí y me sente sobre el, tomó mi cara entre sus fuertes manos y beso mis labios, me separe y comencé a lamerle el pecho, el acaricio mis caderas, dándoles un placentero masaje, por inercia comencé a frotarme sobre el, rozandonos para que me pidiera lo que yo quería. De un movimiento me recostó en el sofá, con una mano atrapo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, después su cálida lengua recorrió mi clavícula, y paso entre mis senos, hasta que su boca atrapo mi pezón.

No podía explicar como me sentía, este hombre sabía como dar placer, su lengua jugaba con mis pezones, para después atraparlos entre sus dientes, mis piernas le dieron la bienvenida a su miembro. Su erección me sacaba de quicio, me mordí el labio en el momento que hundió su cabeza en mi entrepierna. Mis manos se soltaron del agarre de sus manos y se dirigieron a sus cabellos negros, hundió su cálida lengua en mi cavidad y uno de sus dedos jugaba con mi clítoris ¡Demonios! Había dado con el punto exacto, peor aún sus manos seguían masajeando mis caderas. Me sentía completamente extasiada y molesta por el hecho de no hacer nada. Me arquee en el momento que llegué a la cumbre y me dejo jadeando, retorciéndome de placer.

Se incorporo y lo acerque nuevamente a mis labios, sentí toda la extensión de su piel bajo mi toque, acaricie sus sienes a la vez que me incorporaba jalándolo conmigo. Sus manos abrazaron nuevamente mi cintura y toque su enorme erección, soltó el aire de golpe y sonreí.

-¿Te gusta?- mi mano acarició desde la punta, recorriéndolo todo, una y otra vez, solo pude reir a la vez que besaba su cuello –Siempre he querido hacer esto- murmuré, tome su mano y arrastre la silla con la otra, la puse enfrente del espejo de la sala y el se sentó, me tomó de las caderas, tome su miembro entre mis manos y abrí mis piernas, dándole la bienvenida a una asombrosa ola de placer. Lentamente fue penetrándome y cerré los ojos, hasta que de un jalón estuvo dentro de mi. Ahogo un grito en mi espalda, puso sus manos nuevamente en mi cadera y comenzó a moverse dentro de mi. Abrí los ojos mirando al frente y podía ver exactamente que estábamos haciendo.

Me apoyé en sus rodillas para buscar soporto y me comencé a mover con el, una y otra vez mis senos saltaban al ritmo de su penetración. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris y con la otra tomaba uno de mis pechos.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi, pero ambos nos mirábamos fijamente por el espejo, hasta que supe que de nuevo alcanzaría otro orgasmo. Me ayudo a llegar al cielo nuevamente; hasta que lo sentí llegar a la cumbre junto conmigo.

Nos quedamos jadeando, buscando aire para nuestros pulmones, sentí como me abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me miró fijamente, mi corazón aún estaba fuera de control, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás fatigada.

-Entonces…- interrumpió el silencio- ¿Cuándo te ayudó con tu próximo proyecto?

Lo único que pude hacer fue soltar una risa y buscar sus labios nuevamente.

GRACIAS LES RECUERDO Q LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y MENOS LA HISTORIA PERO GRACIAS POR DEJAR Q LA ADAPTARA YLONENPARTZ T MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TUS HISTORIA ESPERO Q LES GUSTE COMO AMI


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer los personajes de sailor moon son de propiedad de NAOKO TAKEUCHI **_

_**La historia es de **__**'**__**ylonenpattz**__**'**_

**Masaje Corporal**

Siempre me han gustado los masajes corporales. Me encanta tumbarme sobre la camilla y dejar mi cuerpo laxo, abandonándome a los sensuales placeres de unas manos recorriendo tu cuerpo, relajándolo, tonificándolo.

Aquel lunes, como cada semana, acudí a darme mi masaje semanal, siempre el lunes era para relajar mi cuerpo después de las juergas de los fines de semana con la pequeña Mina y Rey.

La recepcionista, al verme entrar me dijo "Serena, lo sentimos mucho pero la masajista se ha puesto enferma y no disponemos de nadie en este momento" –hizo una mueca y guardo silencio un momento- "Salvo que quiera que el masajista de la sección masculina te atienda" –hizo una sonrisa cómplice y yo me quedé unos momentos dudando, pero enseguida respondí que no me importaba que lo que necesitaba era mi masaje semanal ¿hombre, mujer o quimera cual era la diferencia?

Nunca me había dado un masaje un hombre. En esos sitios existe la separación por sexos, a los hombres les dan masajes los hombres y a las mujeres, las mujeres, supongo que será por el hecho de que el masaje corporal completo, implica quedarte completamente desnuda… pero no me importaba… hasta ese momento.

Como siempre me acompañaron a la salita de masaje, donde ya sola me desnudé, me tumbé en la camilla boca abajo, con la toalla tapándome de la cintura para abajo, apoye mi cara entre mis brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos.

Al momento oí abrirse la puerta y al girar la cabeza vi entrar a uno de los hombres más sexualmente atractivos que había conocido nunca. Alto como 1.90 su cabello negro, su mandíbula bien formada, con unos ojos azules impresionantes y una sonrisa encantadora que se dejo ver en su encantadora sonrisa. Iba completamente vestido de blanco, con una camiseta ajustada que dejaba adivinar un pecho ancho y poderoso, los pantaloncitos cortos que llevaba, igualmente blancos dejaban al descubierto unas piernas fuertes y musculadas, no pude evitar posar mi mirada en su entrepierna… se veía el bulto de su "paquete", que en principio, parecía nada despreciable… claro que yo había visto cosas peores.

Lo más atrayente de él era el magnetismo sexual que se desprendía de todo su cuerpo, con solo mirarlo… eso fue lo que me basto para poder imaginarme cosas sucias. Fue tan grande el impacto sexual que me produjo que sentí como mi sexo se humedecía y contraía las sensaciones, como preparándose para una penetración que ella no sucedía… aún.

Al entrar me hablo: "Soy Darien" –llegó a mi lado y pude apreciar su excitante aroma a poca distancia de mí- "¿La señora se dará un masaje corporal completo?", a lo que respondí con un hilo de voz para no dejar traslucir el deseo que se había apoderado de mi persona.

"Si"- carraspee un poco- "Llámame Serena… no señora"

"De acuerdo…Serena" – después se acercó a la camilla y con toda naturalidad me quitó la toalla dejándome completamente desnuda.

Sentí un escalofrío de deseo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y como aumentaba la humedad entre mis piernas. Agregó un poco de aceite y comenzó por masajearme la espalda y el cuello con movimientos lentos, pero fuertes, recorriendo cada uno de mis músculos que al paso de sus manos se descontractaban y relajaban. A continuación siguió con los muslos, recorriéndolos de abajo arriba y de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Cuando sus manos se acercaban a mi entrepierna no podía reprimir un estremecimiento de placer y sensualidad, mientras mi sexo seguía desprendiendo la excitación inevitablemente, que llegado ese momento, habían empezado a resbalar de mi interior y habían mojado ligeramente la sábana de debajo.

"¿Le importaría darse la vuelta, Serena?" –dijo con voz sensualmente aterciopelada. Mi nombre se oía endemoniadamente bien de sus labios.

Me la di, exponiendo mis pechos y mi pubis desnudo a su mirada. Al darme la vuelta y tumbarme boca arriba, había dejado mis piernas ligeramente entrabiertas, por lo que no podía dejar de ver mi pubis húmedo y abierto como estaba. Con los ojos entrecerrados ví como su mirada se detuvo en mi coño, sintiendo el deseo sexual que le vino y como el bulto de su entrepierna creció ligeramente.

Comenzó con mis muslos, igual que antes de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, pero ahora noté que sus manos se acercaban más que antes a mi entrepierna. Sentía mis jugos vaginales resbalar de mi intimidad, humedeciéndome cada vez más. Era algo que no podía dejar de darse cuenta y por el tamaño que iba adquiriendo su paquete era evidente que se había dado cuenta de mi excitación y deseo.

Sus manos cada vez se acercaban más y más a mi entrepierna, hasta que cada vez que subían por mis muslos llegaban a rozar ligeramente mi sexo.

El deseo que sentía era cada vez mayor, estaba empapada y deseaba más con cada roce la penetración. Cuando sus manos me rozaron de nuevo abrí mis piernas, lo suficiente para hacerle entender que deseaba otra clase de masaje más íntimo y sexual.

Se incorporó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que cerró con llave y desnudándose al llegar a la camilla, se echó encima de mí y antes de eso pude apreciar su miembro hinchado a lo cual me mordí los labios, lo sentí penetrándome de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que su boca buscaba y encontraba la mía y su lengua penetraba hasta el fondo de mi garganta de una manera que me encendió de inmediato.

Mi sexo se cerró al sentir su miembro erecto dentro de mí, apretándolo en un movimiento involuntario como para no dejarlo salir nunca más. Sentía sus empujones en el fondo de mi, dándome un placer intenso como nunca nadie lo había hecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso sobre el mío, apretándome los pechos con el suyo y su lengua apresando la mía.

Levanté mis piernas, apresando su trasero con mis pantorrillas, y su pene penetró más profundamente dentro de mí. La oleadas de placer previo al orgasmo empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo de una manera salvaje, hasta que sentí como si todo mi cuerpo estallara mientras mis piernas le empujaban más adentro de mi y mi intimidad apresaba su pene como para impedirle salir. Al sentir mi orgasmo sus movimientos se aceleraron haciéndose más rápidos y mas profundos hasta que estalló, a su vez, en su orgasmo. Cuando sentí su masculinidad, golpeando el fondo de mi y las pulsaciones de su miembro dentro de mi, me vino un segundo orgasmo, más suave y pequeño que el primero, pero no por ello menos agradable y excitante. Suspiré presionando mis uñas contra la piel de su hombro y el se quedo jadeando en mi hombro, se separó lo suficiente para poder besarme otra vez y yo le correspondí acariciando su espalda.

Cuando se incorporó me dio una perfecta sonrisa y se la respondí, me levanté de la camilla y tomé mi bata para dirigirme al cuarto de baño para lavarme. Al volver Darien ya no estaba. Me vestí y salí esperando encontrarlo en algún lugar de las instalaciones. Ese "masaje" dejó mi cuerpo mucho más relajado y satisfecho que los masajes normales.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu masaje linda?"- me preguntó Lita al salir de la habitación.

"Perfecto" – le sonreí - "Estimulante" – di una mirada a la habitación y vi a Darien saliendo y cruzo su mirada con la mía solo una vez, sonriendo mientras caminaba negando la cabeza, mordí mi labio volviendo a la recepcionista –"¿Cuándo regresa mi masajista personal?"

"Probablemente en 2 semanas ¿por?" –su tono de voz me hizo sonreír.

"Quizás regrese antes" – le guiñé el ojo y salí del lugar.

GRACIAS LES RECUERDO Q LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y MENOS LA HISTORIA PERO GRACIAS POR DEJAR Q LA ADAPTARA YLONENPARTZ T MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TUS HISTORIA ESPERO Q LES GUSTE TANTO COMO AMI


End file.
